Pretend To Forget DIRK STRIDER X READER
by latulaattacks
Summary: Dirk left you when you were only 16. It's pretty far into the future and you are now 22. What happens when Dirk sends your a pester? -This is the best summery you have ever seen : -


:D Here's a little something for my Dirk a Dirk. And my mewrail.

It was windy outside, and there stood a very, very sad cat. "What the hell?" You said looking at the cat. You of course just happened to be outside. the cat meowed and took off. "Okay?" You asked yourself. You continued to walk home from the store. 'why the fuck was there a cat, just, there?!' you thought. You continued to walk along until you heard a band. You swung your face around. 'Thunder...' you were terrified of the damn thing. And it just happened to now be raining and your small jacket was not going to keep you safe. You started darting for your house which soon came into view. You jumped inside your small apartment building and his under your blankets. You hated thunder, it scared the shit out of you. Even though you were 22 year old. Thunder never changed, well for you anyway. You thought about sending a text your best-friend. But you remembered something. They were no longer your best-friend. You remembered the day like it was horrifying. That's because it was.

-Flash Back OuO-

You yawned sitting on your couch. Your best-friend was coming over today. You had set oranges on the counter for him as you nibbled your chocolate candy bar. Your best-friends name was Dirk Strider. His little brother Dave Elizabeth Strider never liked you. But fuck him. You heard the familiar knock on the door. You opened the door, but instead of Dirk, stood a very happy Dave. "Sup [Last Name]" "Hi Dave?" You questioned. It wasn't like him to come here, he didn't like you. "I'm here to tell you bad news. Well, bad for you, good for me." I rolled my eyes. Of course he looked so happy. "Well what is it?" You asked. You were slightly worried about Dirk. Had he gotten in a car accident while Roxy was diving drunk? Had he fallen down fifty-two flights of stairs? Had he broken his neck? Is he dead?! "Ahem." Dave said snapping fingers in front of your pale face. "Did you hear me?" Dave asked looking pretty upset you had zoned out. "No... sorry. Now, what did you say?" You asked tilting your head. "I said, Dirk moved to Washington. He said that it was best for both of you. And he also added, that you guys couldn't be best-friends." You looked like you had just been shot. He moved from Texas to Washington? Why? And with that Dave trotted off happily, leaving you alone.

-End Flash Back ;~;-

The many text messages you sent to Dirk basically said 'Please... Stay? Come back. I miss you. Hurry home! I'll be waiting. Please stay! DIRK!' But you stopped sending the messages. You realized quickly he was ignoring you. You sighed. You frowned, standing up, you placed the different foods away. You didn't feel hungry anymore remembering you and Dirk. You felt the tears prick your eyes. Your phone gave off its ring, for when you received a Pester Chum notification. You lazily picked up your phone out of your pocket, whipping tears from your saddened eyes.

timaeusTestified [TT] Began Pestering [chum Handle] [CH] at [Date/Time]

[TT]: yo, [Name].

[CH]: Who are you? And how do you know my real name?!

You pretended to forget him, after all you were only 16 when he left. And now you were 22 it seemed smart to pretend to forget him. You smiled a little though. You were happy he was at least talking to you.

[TT]: Look, [Full Name] I wanted to ask you to forgive me.

[CH]: What...? Who the hell are you?! Answer me now!

[TT]: I loved that attitude you always gave to strangers...

[CH]: The fuck...? Whoever this is, are you high or some shit?

[TT]: No, I'm not high. It would be a bad influence for 'lil man.

[CH]: Whose "Lil man" ?

[TT]: My younger bro.

[CH]: Okay, lets start off with this one. Who are you?

[TT]: It hurts. Knowing, that you sent those texts. All those years ago. You wanted me to come back. And I didn't I thought it was for the best, I didn't want to stay, knowing that I could hurt you.

[CH]: ... What's your name...

[TT]: Dirk. Dirk Strider.

You gulped hard knowing that what you were going to say was going to pain him. He was your best-friend. And your long time love. So your frowned and quickly typed it in and hit enter.

[CH]: **_Whose that?_**

[TT]: No one... important. Sorry for bothering you miss. I believe I have the wrong Pester Chum...

timaeusTestified- logged out in the middle of your chat. Sorry for the inconvenience. Anything you say from here on out will be received later.

Your frowned. What have you done? Your phone rang. "Hello?" You asked in a sad tone. "Yo, [Name], it's Dirk." "Who?" "Dirk, Dirk Strider." "Who is that?! Why do you know my name!" "Because. I'm your best friend." The sound of sadness in his voice haunted you. "Oh, Dirk..." You said. "Will you forgive me?" He asked. "Yes! Just co-" The line went dead, the thunder outside had hit the power cord. But you were smiling. You got to talk to dirk. "Yes... I forgive you. Now get your sorry ass over here." You said out loud. You were finishing what you wanted to say. Instead of what you were going to say. You giggle. "Yes! Just come back." You said finishing what would have came out of your mouth. "Why come back, when I'm already here?" That voice had a heavy southern accent. "Dirk?!" You half asked half yelled. "Yeah, that's my name. Don't where it out." He said walking up to you. You smiled. "Hi Dirk!" "Yo." He said. He swallowed hard. And leaned down till your foreheads were touching. A heavy glowing red blush covered both of your faces in your dark home. He kissed you sweetly. But air was chocking both of you so you were forced to stop, only so you could breath. "I love you Dirk." You said smiling sweetly. "I love you too [Name]."

And with that the two of you engaged into some anime.

You of course grabbed his Kamina shades and looked

Into his glowing orange eyes. This was true, true love.


End file.
